diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior
Background The Warrior is the first competitor to enter the dungeon. He is a blue die, and has a scar over his right eye. In addition, he appears to be chipped. He wields a sword and appears to wear armored gloves and boots. His reason for entering the dungeon was to win super strength and a monster truck. Gameplay The warrior is the starting character, and as such, has the simplest gameplay. His Unique Ability is Combat Roll and his Limit Break is Fury. Combat roll allows the player to re-roll a dice. Combat Roll can be used 3 times per turn. Fury gives the player the Fury status effect (The next action is doubled). Warrior Levels Episodes Episode 1: The Warrior's Welcome A Straightforward adventure for a straightforward warrior. * Standard Rules The first floor is different the first time through, and provides a tutorial for the game. Episode 2: Curse of Greed You've got two battle axes and all your equipment is upgraded! Awesome! Also, you're extremely cursed! * Start with two upgraded Battle Axes. * All equipment you find is upgraded. * Inflicted with Curse at the start of every turn. Reward upon reaching level 3 is replaced with choice of Spiked Shield+ OR Boomerang+ Reward upon reaching level 5 is replaced with choice of Shield Bash+ OR Pirate Hook+ OR Midnight Charm+ Episode 3: Worse Than a Curse You seem pretty tough! Do you really need all that health? Nah, you'll be fine without it. * Start with a Venus Fly Trap. * Lose 2 max hp when you level up. Reward upon reaching level 3 is replaced with choice of Spiked Shield OR Iron Shield Reward upon reaching level 5 is replaced with choice of Shield Bash OR Last Stand Episode 4: The Elimination Round You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. * All enemy equipment is upgraded. Rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 5: Parallel Universe Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. Special Ability has been changed to Combat Spatula (flip a die). Limit Break has been changed to Fury? (The next piece of equipment will be automatically used twice, but it will be unavailable for the rest of the turn and for the next turn. This does not carry over between battles.) Starting equipment changes to Rusty Sword. Reward upon reaching level 3 is replaced with choice of Crescent Moon Blade OR Polar Star Reward upon reaching level 5 is replaced with choice of Battering Ram OR Upgrade Equipment. Episode 6: Bonus Round Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. Starting equipment is a choice between two randomly chosen from this list: * Spiked Shield * Katana * Sword * Rusty Sword * Boxing Gloves x 2 * Battle Axe * Claw x 2 * Boomerang and Small Shield Reward upon reaching level 3 is replaced with two of five random items: * Crescent Moon Blade * Spiked Shield* * Polar Star * Boomerang* * Katana* * If this item was chosen as the starting equipment, it will not be selected for a level up reward Reward upon reaching level 5 is replaced with one of 5 random items, as well as an equipment upgrade: * Battering Ram * Shield Bash * Charge! * Candle * Polar Star Category:Competitors Quotes Initial Description: "I'm here to have fun and fight monsters! Back home, I love working out, long walks on the beach, and working out!" Middle Description: "Woah, this is exhausting! It turns out you CAN get too much exercise. But hey, fighting monsters is still fun!" Endgame Description: "Look, I do really want super-strength and a monster truck, but maybe we could all just go home some time?" Post Endgame Description: "We defeated Lady Luck, so I'm just having fun now! Having fun and staying hydrated! Fighting monsters is an amazing workout!"